


Swimming in Blue//Klance

by thegalaxygarrison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, I Tried, I might write smut, I'm Going to Hell, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Maybe tho who knows, Oops, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, There might be some homophobia later who knows??, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalaxygarrison/pseuds/thegalaxygarrison
Summary: The first time I saw him his eyes were like seeing a swimming pool for the first time. They were striking blue and made you think he was warm and inviting.Also this is Keith's point of view





	Swimming in Blue//Klance

**Author's Note:**

> . 
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is a bit short but it was just supposed to be like an intro to the story
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> No one asked for this but here goes nothing. Also Uni's name is pronounced u-knee.

_°•°•°•°_

_The first time I saw him, his eyes were like seeing a swimming pool for the first time. They were striking blue and made you think he was warm and inviting._

When I finally snapped back to reality I saw a guy standing with his girlfriend and I was tragically staring like a stalker.  _Thank god he didn't see me_ was all that was coursing through my mind. I turned away and looked back at the person in front of me.

"Hey, man you totally spaced out" Hunk said to break the silence.

"Um sorry I didn't even remember we were still here," I responded hoping he didn't notice me gazing at the guy across the room.

He probably wouldn't care because he's like my best friend and we both have already established that we have zero interest in each other, but he probably would want to know what I was staring at.

"So what was so important that you had to stop drinking your coffee and ignore me for a whole minute just to give your undivided attention to that one thing you were staring at," Hunk ranted not even trying to hide the fact that he was pissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry but i was wondering if you knew that guys name," I asked as I pointed at the boy across the room that completely took my breath away.

Hunk looked over immediately and responded, "That's Lance and his girlfriend, Uni. I was trying to get you guys to meet each other but then I thought better of it because it seemed like you guys wouldn't really mesh."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Well you guys didn't seem like you would be good friends or anything. Also you're kinda an acquired taste, you know not everyone really likes this whole emo thing you've got going here." Hunk replied trying his best not to say the obvious which is that not many people like me at all.

"You know what, you should invite him over during our next movie night with everyone and I bet you I can win him over."

"Well if you insist but Lance might not be your "cup of tea"if you know what I mean." 

"I really don't know what the fuck you mean so if you could spell it out that would be great." I practically yelled 

"No need to get mad" Hunk said in a calm and nice tome trying to calm me down

"I'm not mad I was just frustrated with your vague statement and didn't really understand so could you please explain what you meant by not my "cup of tea"

Hunk replied immediately "Well Lance can be kind of annoying sometimes if you're not used to his constant flirting and trash jokes." 

"Why does he flirt so much if he has a girlfriend," I enquired with a subtle hint that unless you were paying attention you wouldn't catch and if you did catch it you would be wondering why was it there.

"He usually does it for fun and also he's just that kind of guy, a flirt but nothing else."

"Well that's cool I guess, can't wait to meet this Lance guy" I said steadying my voice to hide the fact that I really didn't want to meet him that much but only to prove to Hunk that I can be kind of likeable and to ask if wore colored contacts because his eyes were way to vibrant to be real.

I got up to get my coat on and said goodbye to Hunk  then finally while walking out the door Hunk said something that made me turn around and ask what he said since I didn't hear him.

And he answered back, "By the way movie night is tommorow in case you forgot."

I quickly checked my phone while walking out and the calendar confirmed what Hunk had said. Movie night was tommorow

 

 

 

 

> **_oh fuck what have I done_ **
> 
> °•°•°•°
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself this is such trash. Also please tell me if there are any errors.


End file.
